


It's Not a Competition

by fo4companionmusings



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fo4companionmusings/pseuds/fo4companionmusings
Summary: A commission for someone off of Tumblr! I hope that you enjoy it! -Levi





	It's Not a Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snailsona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailsona/gifts).



The noises within Nelson were deafening. Now, however, the only remaining background noise was that of the bugs of the Wastes. Hues of dark purple had begun to fade in to deep blues. With each passing minute the creatures of the night began to stir more and more. 

Colors of deep crimson stained their clothes. Both of their feet ached from the all the walking that they had done. Boone was the first to speak, shaking off his beret as he did so. 

"That, was a shitshow." He stated, debris dislodging itself from his cap. 

"Wow, I seriously wonder where you could have gotten that idea from." Alex replied, as they finally approached the final stretch to Novac. 

The pair neared Boone's room at the Dino Dee-lite Motel, both of their minds pondering over the way things had turned out as they did. 

Alex pushed all of those thoughts aside, however, because it was said and done. It was done and couldn't be changed. Things could have probably gone smoother, but there weren't any do-overs. 

He nudged Boone's door open with his foot and slapped all his gear down, back aching from hauling around so much.

Alex then pulled Boone closer to him, not giving the other man any time to catch his breath. They had not been more than a few steps in the doorway before Alex had pounced.

"Look, this.. I don't want you to think in to this too much. Probably best not to think about it all."

Boone gave Alex a look of confusion, almost wanting to pull away from the other man in front of him, but curious as the same time. Anytime someone says, 'Don't think about it," the first thing to happen is that they usually find themselves thinking about it. It was just human nature.

Alex urged Boone even closer, tugging him to closer proximity by his pants. He then reached for Boone's hands, pressing them against his own hips. The look of confusion still remained on Boone's face. 

"I seriously don't want to have to beg you here, but if I have to, then I guess I have to."

Boone stifled a chuckle, not wanting anyone to know that he sometimes smiled and slid his hands up Alex's shirt a bit, his fingers running across his hip bones, finally understanding what Alex had been hinting at. It wasn't anyone else's business what went down in this motel, but this was far from the impurest thing that had taken place here.

Boone leaned in and kissed Alex now, showing him exactly where they stood with one another. 

Alex let out a scoff. "Okay, first of all-- That was probably the worst kiss I've ever gotten from anyone. Second of all, try again." 

Boone seemed genuinely upset for a brief moment, but kept within the moment replying, "Fine, bossy."

He then kissed him harder, taking Alex's bottom lip between his own, wanting this kiss to be better. The air had seemed to thicken around them, like that of a cemetery early in the morning. 

Alex pulled Boone toward the bed, ensuring that he was the one on the receiving end, despite the position they were in, Boone on his lap for now. 

Boone pulled off his beret, sunglasses, and tshirt, tossing them aside, the sunglasses making a clunk noise upon hitting the floor. 

Alex pulled off all of the clothing on his upper half as well, then laid back on the bed, urging Boone forward. 

Boone smirked and crawled on top of Alex kissing his lips a few times before moving to his neck. His hands wandered wherever they wanted, starting at Alex's chest. 

Alex let out a moan, not caring how loud it may have been. The rooms' walls were paper thin and he hoped every single one of the people in Novac could hear him. 

"I thought I was 'bad at this'." Bokne inquired, gently teasing at one of his nipples.

"Don't get so full of yourself." He retorted, resisting the urge to moan and give Boone exactly what he wanted. 

Alex wrapped his legs around Boone's waist now, pulling their hips together. The friction between them was excruciating.

Alex wanted more immediately, but wanted this to last as long as humanly possible for him. Instead, he settled by moving his hips against Boone's ever so slightly.

Boone could sense what Alex was doing, teasing him. It wasn't hard to see. He let it slide. He then moved his lips to Alex's chest instead of his hands. 

He trailed a few kisses around, then stopped just above his nipple, sucking a hickey in to it. When he removed his lips, it was a light red around the outside, a deep maroon at its core. 

Boone's tongue finally met contact with Alex's sensitive skin. He swirled his tongue around, erupting another moan from Alex. 

"I was so, so wrong. If you tell anybody that, I swear-"

Boone cut off Alex mid-sentence, pulling off both of their pants. He was trying not to get irritated at Alex, but this wasn't anything new. 

Boone ran his hand across Alex's shaft, using the precise that had formed as a sort of makeshift lubrication. Alex could barely contain himself because of the touches. This was hardly sex anymore, it was more like a competition to see if he could out-of Boone. 

Boone worked his hand more, Alex finally moaning and arching his hips off the bed. 

"Boone, ahh." He uttered, whining loudly. "Gimme more, please.." 

He did as he was told, and tried to think of something he could use as a lube. There was some pre-war vaseline that had managed to survive in his pack. He quickly went over and pulled it out. 

The container was in oddly pristine condition. He made a note of giving Alex a RadAway afterward. Hopefully this thing wouldn't be too toxic.

Boone put some of it on his fingers and started working Alex open, wanting to be careful not to hurt him. 

"Yes, fucckk.." Alex moaned, leaning in to Boone's touches. 

Boone continued this for a while, his own arousal coming to a head, running his free hand across his own erection. He could complain about not getting enough attention later. 

Once he felt Alex was prepped enough, he slid in, stopping to take a moment to look at Alex's face.

Alex snapped his fingers in front of Boone's face. "Hey. Focus."

"Fine." Boone stated, starting to move his hips. 

Alex let out a low purr, gripping the ragged sheets between his fingers. 

Boone kept moving in to Alex, harder and faster. Alex could barely contain himself, but he held back as much as he could.

As Boone felt himself nearing the end, he sped up even more, gripping Alex's hips so tight that it left marks. 

He pulled out, exhausted, coming on to the bed between Alex's legs. Alex followed soon after, his come winding up on his own stomach.

Alex let out a deep breath. "Maybe you're not as bad as I thought."


End file.
